Degrassi: Out of Control season 1
'Seniors:' Dianna Agron as Saphire Smith - Brooklyn's twin and Dylan and Carson older sister. Dating Josh. Ashley Benson as Brooklyn Smith - Is the queen bee, but helps her mom with her little sister's who are 14, her dad disapeared when she was 13 and she is determined to find him. Mark's girlfriend. She meets Jason on the first day. She's Capitan of the cheerleading squad. She's a slut, but nice. She's a strong student with good grades and loves government, she wants to make it into NYU. She has a secret that she wants no one to find out about. Saphire's twin. Kenton Duty as Jason Malone- A guy living with his little sister Natalie and uncle Mike who falls in love with Brooklyn on the first day. Nathan Kress as Steven Matthews- A football guy that gets into drugs. Luke's brother, Brian's son. Jamie’s boyfriend. Caroline Sunshine as Lidia Stevens- A lesbian who likes her neighbor Jinny. Try’s to be popular by joining cheer squad. Logan Henderson as Cory Samuels- A homophobic guy whose good at sports. Dating Tina. Katrina twin. Erin Sanders as Katrina Samuels- A girly girl on the cheer squad who likes Luke Mathews. Cory's twin. Brooklyn and Saphire's best friend. Leon Thomas III as Tyreke "Ty" Abrams- A gang member. Kendall Schmidt as Josh Parker- The class clown. Steven's best friend. Dating Saphire. Malese Jow as Elizabeth "Liz" Smith- Use to be popular andBrooklyn's best friend until Brooklyn started rumors and so she became emo. Halston Sage as Tina Sykes- A cheerleader who takes diet pills. She is dating Cory. Cassie Steele as Amber Brown- Her mom died and she hates when her dad starts dating again. Juniors: Lulu Antariksa as Marlena “Lena” Cassandra Montenegro- Captain of the Soccer team. Number 1 in Gymnastics.Lives with Aunt and Uncle who she calls mom and dad. Roshon Fegan as Rupert Turner- A closeted gay kid. Leo Howard as Mark King- A former bad boy dating Brooklyn. Ryan's brother. Miranda Cosgrove as Victoria Turner- A hard working student dating Brandon, but has a crush on Luke. Henry's sister. Jennette McCurdy as Selena "Sel" Martinez- Secretly dating Alexis after finding she has feelings for her. She is okay with her being pregnant. She dates Steven to cover up the fact that she is gay. Eddie's sister. Stefanie Scott as Roxanne “Roxy” Summers- A queen bee who's determined to make it. She is jealous of Brooklyn. Cassandra Moore's best friend. Debby Ryan as Cassandra Moore-Loves her family but she wants to meet her birth parents . Roxy's best friend. Chole's sister. Dating Gregory. Katelyn Tarver as Addie Samuels- She is tired of being in her older siblings athletic shawdow. She love art. She also has a crush on Luke Mathews. Christopher O'Neal as Marcus Brooks- Has a wrecked family. Needs a basketball Scolarship or he cant go to college. Noah Crawford as Zachery “Zac” Monroe- An average kid trying to make a name for himself. Adam Irigoyen as Andreas "Andy" Santos Carmine- A guy who doesn’t do relationships because his mom left that is until he meets Cassandra. Zac's best friend. Avan Jogia as Brad Simmons- A bad boy at Degrassi forced to look after his new stepbrother. He likes Roxy. Munro Chambers as Michael Brown- Amber and Nikki's brother. Sticks to his siblings. Hates his dads new girlfriend. Sophomores: Elizabeth Gillies as Jamie Marie Smith- An anorexic girl who has an abusive father. Stevens girlfriend Taylor Lautner as Jake Lyons- A rich lonely guy dating Abby. Starts to have feelings for Abby's best friend Ryan. Natalia Ramos as Abigail "Abby" Jensen- An aspiring actress, in a love triangle with best friend Ryan and boyfriend Jake. Jason Dolly as Ryan King- A competitive bi-sexual with a history of making bad decisions. In a love triangle with best friend Abby and her boyfriend Jake. James Maslow as Luke Matthews- A football guy who is smooth with the ladies. Steven's brother and Brian's son Victoria Justice as Megan Pell- Doesn't want people to know that her mom is principle. Plays the clarinet. Max Schneider as Brandon Smith- A pot smoker in the band "Most wanted" who is dating Victoria. Luke's best friend. David Henrie as David Lopez- Looks up to his brother Brad. Likes Megan. Ariana Grande as Lauren Schmidt- A bisexual who parties a lot to break away from her family. Dad and Grandpa work at Degrassi. Peyton List as Vanessa Jones- A popular girl in her grade with an on and off again relationship with Luke. Freshmen: Lucy hale as Alexis Williams- Secretly dating Sel. Got pregnant after getting drunk. Lead signer of a band. Olivia Holt as Maddy Johnson- The school slut who's neglected by her parents. Has a crush on her English teacher. Jason Earles as Eddie Martinez- A gay kid who turns to drugs. Sel's brother. Luke Benward as Gregory Hines- A religious kid trying to break though. Dating Cassandra. Jake T. Austin as Alex Young- Is a carefree guy dating Tanya. Amy's twin brother. Gregory's best friend. Samantha Boscarino as Chloe Moore- Is a smart girl who has a crush on Alex. Cassandra's sister. Selena Gomez as Amy Young- Is a tomboy. Alex's twin sister. Daniella Monet as Tanya Ashley Copper- Her parents died when she was young, so she lives with her grandparents. She is dating Alex. Jake Short as Dean Martin- Was raped last year so he cuts himself. Dylan Riley Snyder as Perry Hutchison- A nerd. Alex Steele as Nikki Brown- Amber and Michaels little sister. Sticks to her older siblings. Hates her dads new girlfriend. Bridget Mendler as Dylan Smith - Carson's's twin sister and Saphire and Brooklyn's younger sister. Becca Tobin as Carson Smith- Dylan's twin sister and Saphire and Brooklyn's younger sister. Adults: Jerry Trainer as Brian Stevens- Alcoholic football coach. Luke and Steven's dad. Leigh-Allyn Baker as Mrs. Fall- The principle of Degrassi who got her daughter back. Tanya Chisholm as Cindy Watson- The new math teacher. Kevin Chamberlin as Mr. Nelson- VP of Degrassi. Maria Canals Barera as Stephanie Wright- The very attractive History teacher who flirts with her students. Recurring: James Denton as Mr. Will Collins- An English teacher whose married but attracted to Maddy. Carlos Pena Jr. as Trent Hughes- The gay art teacher. Tuc Watkins as Jerry Schmidt- The band teacher at Degrassi who fights with dad a lot over his daughter. Orson Bean as Peter Schmidt- The science teacher at Degrassi with heart problems and fights a lot with son over granddaughter. Eric Allan Kramer as John Stewart- The lonely strict Foreign Language Teacher. Jake Donnelly as Jason Winkler- The super hot new British acting teacher. Who might have a fling with Roxy. Mark Moses as Jim Smith- The VP's of Degrassi. Is Jamie's dad, wife died the day she was born, so he slaps and punches Jamie everyday. Videos: The seniors The Juniors The Sophomores The Freshmen The Teachers